


Jewel is in the Lotus, The

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-07
Updated: 2002-04-07
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15508701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: Cordelia and the Buddha.





	Jewel is in the Lotus, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

The Jewel is in the Lotus

Yes, you read that right. It's rated G. Of course, that I wrote a G-rated story is actually a rather disturbing thought.  
Title: The Jewel is in the Lotus  
Author: Twinkledru J.  
Rating: G  
Summary: Cordelia and the Buddha.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. You know what I'm talkin' about.

* * *

Cordelia wonders if she is the only person in the city to recognize him for who he is when she nearly trips over him on the way back from a Starbucks run.

She's developed a habit of cutting through a small park (not really more than a couple dozen sqare feet of grass and some tiny saplings) to get back to the Hyperion after such breaks, and she's also used to said park being deserted when she cuts through it.

But this time, he's sitting under one of the saplings, a slightly rotund Asian man in maroon and saffron, either asleep or meditating.

And normally, she'd be irriated at some apparent vagrant, but this time she just stops and watches him for a moment, regaining her balance. He looks at her, with a friendly, ET-like curiosity on his face.

"Are you all right?" he asks, genuine concern in his voice.

"Yeah," she says. "Thanks."

He studies her for a moment, nods, and closes his eyes again. The man once known as Siddhartha turns his face slightly upwards, towards the broiling sun.

Cordelia considers him for a bit longer. Her coffee is going to be all lukewarm when she gets back to the office, but this seems a bit more important, if not life- or world-threatening. After a couple more moments, he opens his eyes again.

Regards her peacefully. Holds out his hand. She is startled to find that he has been holding a lotus for all this time.

"Please, take it," he says tranquilly.

She does, finally. "Thank you," she says.

His eyes are closed, and his face again turned upwards, the same beatific smile on it. He gives no indication of having heard heard her, but she knows he has.

So, lotus in one hand and latte in the other, she continues, a bit more leisurely, back to the Hyperion.

* * *


End file.
